Revenge
by The Magic Pickle Fairy
Summary: This is a one shot about Goku. Who got so mad at Gojyo that he planned revenge on him. What did he do? Read and find out.


A/N: Short fanfiction, but I had this idea while I was in a train. Any idea in a train is always a good idea.

Goku was angry at Gojyo. Well, that's no news at all. But he was especially angry at Gojyo today. You are maybe confused on why he is angry. So let me explain.

It all started when four bishonnen are in a jeep. A man with brown hair and a monocle named Hakkai is driving the jeep. Sitting next to him is a blonde hair and violet eyed priest named Sanzo. In the back of the jeep is the main character of this fanfiction; Goku sitting next to the main character a half demon named Gojyo. Goku was leaning on the front seat and said, "I'm—

"Hungry," Gojyo finished him off, "Man you can be so predictable."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Goku cried, "How did you know that I was thirsty, or tired?"

"Because, you always say that you're hungry," said Gojyo.

"He dose have a point," said Hakkai.

"As much as I do not want to agree with any of you idiots," said Sanzo, "I do, Goku can't you say anything else?"

Goku had a vein mark on his head. Yes, I can describe that because it's an anime fanfiction. "Well, how predictable can Gojyo be?" was Goku's reaction. "All he ever dose is try to track down girls and…"

"And what you little monkey?" asked Gojyo with full curiosity.

"Those, those antenna," Goku pointed out, "they annoy me so much!"

"Hey," cried Gojyo, he seemed very offended, "the antenna is what makes me special, and I don't care that they annoy you."

"Kappa cockroach," Goku whispered.

Gojyo looked at Goku, "What did you say?"

Goku looked at Gojyo innocently, "nothing."

Team Sanzo stopped at an Inn for the night. There were two rooms left with two beds. Hakkai and Sanzo shared one room and Goku and Gojyo shared the other. Gojyo was fast asleep but Goku had some trouble sleeping. He can't believe that Gojyo put the rest of the team against him today. He had to do something. Then he remembered; Gojyo said that his antenna were special to him. Goku had a plan in his small brain. He got out of bed and snuck into Sanzo's and Hakkai's room. He grabbed Hakuryu and went outside with the little dragon. "Hey, Jeep can you transform for me?" he asked.

Hakuryu yawned, still tired. But he transformed anyway. Goku looked at the back of the jeep for scissors. "Darn it, why didn't Hakkai pack scissors?" But then he found something better: hedge clippers! Goku grabbed them once he found them he laughed evilly…

The next day Gojyo woke up before Goku. He took a shower then when he got out and wrapped a tower over him he looked at the mirror. Gojyo scream, "Where the hell are my antennas?"

The other three woke up hearing Gojyo's screams. "Why dose that idiot have to scream so loudly?" Sanzo asked tiredly.

"Someone seems to be very angry," Hakkai said politely like he always is.

Goku didn't say anything. He just smiled a very evil smile I may say. He walked into the bathroom, "What's wrong Gojyo?"

"Someone has cut off my antennas!" Gojyo then pointed to his head, "see?"

Goku tried not to laugh. But you must say, he dose look better without the antenna hanging out of his hair.

Gojyo then realized something then cried, "You must have done it have you?"

Goku lied, "Me?"

"Yes, you," Gojyo spurred out, "you said how much you hated the antenna and the next day they are gone."

Gojyo dose have a point. But there is no way that Goku will confess. But then Hakkai waked into the bathroom, "are you looking for these?"

Gojyo's eyes grew wide, "where did you find them?"

"Under the bed that Goku was sleeping in," Hakkai answered.

Gojyo glared at Goku, "you said that you didn't cut my antenna."

Goku shrugged, "you thought I would be telling the truth?"

"Well, I also found a pair of hedge clippers too," Hakkai chuckled, "I wondered why I packed them in the first place?"

Gojyo was very, very angry at Goku. "Put them back on," he suddenly said.

"Fine," said Goku, but I don't know how."

"I have duct tape in the back of Hakuryu," Hakkai suggested.

"Fine," said Goku, "I'll put those stupid antennas back on."

Gojyo went out for a smoke after breakfast. When he went out of the inn he saw two girls walking towards him. "Hello mister?" asked one of the girls.

"Hey ladies," Gojyo said flirtatiously, "what do you want?"

"Well," said the other girl, "we want to know about your hair."

"Yea?" he asked.

"Yea," said the first girl, "we want to know why there is duct tape in your hair."

Gojyo's pupils shrunk, "GOKU," he screams so loud that the whole city could hear.

The four were back in the jeep again. Gojyo was writing in a notebook. "Hey Gojyo," said Goku, "what are you writing?"

"Oh," Gojyo gave an evil smile, "I am writing a fanfiction to get revenge on what you did."

"How can a fanfiction give me revenge?" asked Goku.

"It's it a Goku/Kougaiji romance fanfiction," said Gojyo.

Goku's eyes grew wide; he didn't know what to say. He then grabbed the book from Gojyo and threw it out of the jeep.

"What was that for?" asked Gojyo.

"What I did was revenge in the first place," Goku answered, "and we realy don't want to start a war."

Gojyo sighed, "I guess I won't start over then."

Goku smiled, "Good choice."

A/N: Okay, that last thing Goku said was very out of character. But by the way, constructive criticism, flames and praises are all welcome.


End file.
